


В этот раз

by 2sven



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Третий сезон. Сцены жестокости.<br/>(Примечание автора: Ну,вы ж меня знаете, я никому из них настоящего вреда не причиню)</p><p>Перевод работы This time By epicallytired (http://epicallytired.livejournal.com/150466.htm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	В этот раз

Я уезжаю из "Вавилона", оставляю его там, есть одно дело, которое мне нужно сделать. Брайан знает, чем я занимаюсь, но не останавливает меня. Думаю, потому, что он со мной согласен, хотя бы из личной заинтересованности. А все остальное... Ну, это просто бизнес, я крайне далек от того, чтобы вставать между Брайаном и его бизнесом. Хотя это не значит, что я откажусь от того, во что я верю. Я верю в наше право трахаться там, где хочется. Верю, что Стоквелл - гомофобный мудак. Не знаю, будет ли от этих плакатов какой-то толк, но думаю, будет.  
Холодно.  
Я уже обклеил большую часть Либерти-авеню. Ухожу от больших улиц, углубляюсь в переулок. В этот переулок я не раз углублялся с тех пор, как познакомился с Брайаном. Кирпич стен холодный, и тут темнее, чем мне бы хотелось, но я намерен все это здание обернуть антистоквелловскими плакатами, как подарочек бумагой.  
Я вытаскиваю второй плакат, чтобы наклеить его рядом с первым, и тут меня кто-то хватает за запястье. Я оборачиваюсь. Блядь.

— Педрилка.

— Отъебись. Я никаких законов не нарушаю, — я не очень уверен, что это так, на самом-то деле, но парню знать об этом ни к чему.

— Ты нарушаешь законы природы, уродец.

Чувствую, как выступает холодный пот. Мне же холодно, как, блин, я могу потеть? Пытаюсь высвободить руку из захвата, но парень сильный.  
Он отталкивает меня от себя, и я вздыхаю с облегчением. Мне ещё страшно, но, может, он отъебется... вот только…  
Я делаю шаг назад и натыкаюсь на что-то. На кого-то. Он обхватывает меня со спины, мои руки теперь прижаты к бокам и толку от них никакого. Из пальцев выпадает кисточка, ужасно жаль, её можно было бы использовать как оружие... можно было... ну, клеем ему лицо измазать. Я стараюсь вырваться, и когда первый мужик подходит ближе, я пинаюсь. Он со смехом ловит мою ногу и нажимает большим пальцем на лодыжку так, что хочется орать. Больно охуеть просто.  
Они вдвоем расходятся на пару шагов, и я повисаю в воздухе. Пытаюсь пинаться свободной ногой, но её ловят руки третьего. Я ору. Мне страшно, но кричу я не поэтому. Их трое. Мне нужна помощь, я один не справлюсь!

Они снова хохочут и роняют меня на землю. Я слышу, с каким глухим стуком моя голова ударяется об асфальт. Чувствую, как холодная вода просачивается сквозь джинсы и куртку. Я пытаюсь быстро перевернуться, вскочить на ноги и убежать — недостаточно быстро. Я успеваю подняться только на колени, когда один из них сбивает меня обратно на землю. На этот раз я ударяюсь лицом о тот же асфальт, с которым совсем недавно познакомился мой затылок. Они треплются про пидоров и мерзость. О том, что надо показать мне, каково это, быть оттраханным настоящим мужиком.  
Я начинаю паниковать.  
Уже паникую.

Вырываюсь, отпинываюсь, отбиваюсь, но они меня ловят, сбивают. Грубые руки тянут мои джинсы за пояс вниз. Я ору. Они смеются. Я пытаюсь освободиться, но один из мужиков уже сидит у меня на ногах, второй на спине, заломив руку. Третий маячит рядом, говорит что-то, подзуживает и подбадривает.

Я собираюсь с силами и пытаюсь одним рывком скинуть с себя обоих мужиков, но рука зажимает мне рот и нос, и я успеваю увидеть ногу перед лицом, зажмуриваюсь. У меня уже есть опыт, и я знаю, если тебе собираются проломить голову, лучше этого не видеть. Нога не пинает меня, только упирается грубой резиновой подошвой в висок и толкает мое лицо в лужу. Я не могу дышать, пытаюсь вдохнуть, захлебываюсь и кашляю. Чувствую, как холодит ветром задницу.

Очень хочется потерять сознание. Я не хочу всего этого. Не хочу это помнить. Ещё одна вещь, которую я тоже знаю по опыту — лучше, если воспоминаний не будет.  
Чувствую, как один из них разводит мне ноги шире. Грубая рука хватает за член, но сейчас ничто на свете не способно вызвать у меня стояк. Кто-то смеется. Я снова пытаюсь орать, но сам слышу— получается только придушенное хныканье. Я убью всех этих ублюдков, убью. Если только они не убьют меня. Клянусь.

Один из них сильнее наваливается на меня и выдавливает весь воздух из легких. Я пытаюсь выдержать это и чувствую, как немного ослабевает хватка на моих ногах.

***

Он уходит, чтобы развесить побольше плакатов. Я знаю, чем он занимается. И правильно делает, кстати. То, что Стоквелл мне платит… не меняет моих убеждений. И убеждений Джастина тоже. Я горжусь им. Он делает то, что считает правильным, и похуй на цену. Как я могу не гордиться таким человеком? Блядь, ему ведь уже однажды досталось за то, во что он верил и чего хотел. Но он все-таки пробует снова. Как я могу не помочь? И я ухожу тоже. Я знаю, куда он направился, думаю, знаю. Он человек привычки... что меня в нем изумляет. Ладно, потом об этом подумаю.

Я иду, ориентируясь на расклеенные плакаты. Останавливаюсь рассмотреть и восхититься. Не только самими плакатами, но и тем, как он их развешивает. Так они производят большее впечатление. Подлинный агитпроп.  
Холодно.  
Я закуриваю, прячу руки в карманы. Как он много уже сегодня наклеил, вот уж не ожидал. Замерз, наверное. Я ускоряю шаг. Хочется ему помочь. Особенно, если в результате мы с ним быстрее окажемся в теплом лофте. Я слежу за домами, немного удаляясь от Либерти-авеню, и тут слышу крик.  
Я ускоряюсь, но переулки тут, как лабиринт. Слышны другие голоса. Я не понимаю, есть ли его голос среди них. Замираю, пытаясь сориентироваться.

Снова крик — это может быть он. А может быть кто-то другой.

Я бросаюсь в хорошо знакомый мне переулок, слышу приглушенные всхлипы. Бросаюсь вперед и вижу их. Трое мужчин и… Джастин… они… я не могу думать.  
То, что я вижу, навсегда останется в моей памяти: его ноги раскинуты, какой-то мужик бормочет о педиках и мерзости, а сам дрочит свой член, и ещё другие, один поставил ногу Джастину на голову, второй сидит на спине. Я готов убить всех. Сдохнут все, но сначала — этот мудачина со своим уродским голым членом должен убраться от Джастина нахуй! Я быстрым ударом сбиваю его с ног. Он падает, но не вырубается.  
Джастин не двигается.  
Я сталкиваю того, кто его держит. Надо бы позвать копов, но мне не до того, мне нужно просто…

Джастин шевелится, шумно вдыхает, на него перестал давить вес чужого тела, но лицо все ещё наполовину в луже, и он закашливается.

Мужики, испуганные, дали деру, и мне страшно хочется погнаться, узнать, кто они, поубивать всех, но за спиной кашляет Джастин. Он привалился к стене, одной рукой пытаясь натянуть джинсы, второй вытереть сопли. Мои приоритеты совершенно ясны.

Я возвращаюсь к нему, он шарахается.

— Джастин, — ничего лучше я придумать не могу.

Он смотрит на меня безо всякого выражения. Страх был бы понятен. Боль — да. Ярость — само собой. Но ничего? Он в шоке.

Я протягиваю ему руку, он её игнорирует и встает.

— Давай отвезем тебя в госпиталь.

Он качает головой.

— Домой. Я хочу просто поехать домой.

Я киваю, мы начинаем идти по улице, и тут я соображаю: я-то решил, что он про лофт. Но Джастин даже прикасаться ко мне не хочет. Может, он имел в виду Дафни? Только не это. Я не оставлю его наедине с его кошмарами.

Я беру его за руку, он мне позволяет. Мы возвращаемся туда, где я припарковал джип, Джастин садится в него. И я решаю, что сегодня я не дам ему выбора. Мы едем в лофт. Он не возражает, это хорошо.

Я помогаю ему выйти из джипа и смотрю, как он идет. Прихрамывает. Из лифта за надежную дверь лофта. Я включаю сигнализацию, но он все равно, кажется, беспокоится. Я считаю, нам нужно ехать в больницу и в полицию. То есть не надо бы ему идти в душ. Но никто из нас не разглядел толком этих ублюдков, и даже если дело возбудят, толку не будет никакого… А ему нужно принять душ. Он весь в грязи и гравийной крошке. И дрожит от холода.

Обнимает себя за плечи и не снимает пальто. Я медленно подхожу, сам стягиваю его с Джастина. Пальто падает на пол, грязное, мокрое, только выбросить. Но это пусть. Сожжем все, что на нем надето. Я начинаю снимать с него рубашку, но Джастин обнимает меня обеими руками и прижимается лицом к груди. И я держу его. Тихие шипящие звуки, которые я издаю, ничего не значат и ему не помогают. Они помогают мне. Я думаю, что он плачет, но провожу рукой по его волосам и по лицу — слез нет. Дрожит, но не плачет. Я представляю себе способы медленного и мучительного убийства для мужчин, которые остались для меня безликими и безымянными. И стараюсь не думать о теле Джастина, избитом, выставленном напоказ и... блядь, а если бы я не пришел… Я сильнее прижимаю его к себе, а он заметнее дрожит. Так мы и стоим.

***

Я в шоке. Я знаю. Умом я понимаю, что надо ехать в больницу, хоть у меня и не болит нигде. Не думаю, что они нанесли мне какие-то повреждения. Ещё умом я понимаю, что не до конца осознал произошедшее, но мысль о том, чтобы быть голым, сейчас для меня невыносима. Брайан пытается снять с меня рубашку, а я… Я просто не могу. Я вцепляюсь в него, держусь за него. Хочу выразить ему свою благодарность, показать, что я в порядке.

Я начинаю дрожать сильнее. И ни единого слова в голове. Он крепче прижимает меня, шепчет что-то неразборчивое и бессмысленное мне в макушку. Ему давно не приходилось этого делать. Ни разу с тех пор, как я жил тут с ним после нападения. Он так успокаивал меня после ночных кошмаров. Это не помогало тогда, не поможет и сейчас.

А то, что тогда помогало, сейчас не поможет. Хотя я бы хотел. Хотел бы вытеснить кошмары в своей голове порнографией. Оно работало: он шептал мне, что он здесь, со мной, я в безопасности. Обнаженный, он в подробностях рассказывал мне, что мы будем друг с другом делать. Ей-богу, это было гораздо лучше, чем спать. Но не сегодня. Сегодня я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме… ох черт. Ни о чем вообще. Я отстраняюсь. Делаю глубокий вдох. Не хочу, чтобы голос дрогнул.

— Я приму душ. А потом поеду домой.

Я вижу по его лицу, он хотел бы, чтобы я остался. И я хочу остаться. Но просто… не могу. Я иду в ванную, он следом.

— Ты хромаешь.

— Да?

Я оборачиваюсь взглянуть на него, он кивает. Его губы плотно сжаты, руки скрещены на груди. Я делаю шажок и морщусь. Пожимаю плечами.

— Наверное, все ещё шок.

— Давай помогу.

Я качаю головой и ухожу в ванную. Закрываю дверь, чего мы обычно не делаем. Включаю воду такую горячую, какую могу вытерпеть, и начинаю сдирать с себя одежду. Закрываю глаза, но это не спасает от воспоминаний о том, при каких обстоятельствах эти джинсы последний раз спускались с моих бедер. Я вышагиваю из них и чувствую боль в лодыжке. Там синяк. Замечаю на икре ещё один и решаю пока на себя не смотреть.

Комната заполнилась паром, и в зеркале я себя не вижу. Это хорошо. Я шагаю под обжигающие струи и позволяю им колотиться об меня. Именно так — как горячие кулаки. Лицо болит. Не знаю, что там, синяк или ссадина. А ещё остро больно, когда я слишком глубоко вдыхаю. Я как раз серьезно обдумываю, не поехать ли в больницу, но тут вода становится холодной. Черт! Одной руки хватит пересчитать случаи, когда нам удавалось истратить ВСЮ горячую воду. Видимо, я тут уже долго. Выхожу из душа, Брайан встречает меня с полотенцем. Я медленно подхожу, сильные руки заворачивают меня в махровую ткань и начинают вытирать.

***

Он идет в душ, прихрамывая. Я хочу пойти с ним, но знаю, что не стоит.

Он там уже долго, я начинаю волноваться. Сижу жду, все ещё в джинсах и рубашке, потому что неизвестно, как он среагирует на обнаженную кожу. Кто его знает, что у него там в голове. Я бы хотел узнать, но я не стану давить на него только ради того, чтобы мне стало полегче. Один раз попытался, кончилось хреново.

Я жду.  
Проходит почти час, когда я слышу щелчок водонагревателя: горячая закончилась. Джастин выключает воду и выходит. Я подготавливаюсь, напоминаю себе, что нельзя реагировать. Синяки стали заметней, и я думаю, что в больницу все-таки нужно. Вместо этого я разворачиваю перед ним полотенце, и Джастин в него входит. Я заворачиваю его и мягко, медленно вытираю, стараясь избегать тех мест, где синяки, это нетрудно, я запомнил каждый и уже не забуду, я знаю, где находится каждый из них, хотя видел их всего секунду.

Теперь он вытерт, но все равно дрожит, у него стучат зубы, хотя мы стоим в ванной, и тут все ещё запотевшие от пара зеркала. Я встаю, он вопросительно на меня смотрит. Веду его в спальню. Тут на постели я положил его штаны, футболку, худи. Но он мимо всего этого идет взять белье. Он никогда не надевает белье в постель. Я закрываю глаза, но когда открываю, успеваю мельком увидеть синяки на внутренней стороне его бедер. Огромные, жуткие синяки, наверняка это давили коленом. И мелкие - эти от пальцев. Мне хочется кричать в голос. До меня впервые доходит, что я мог не успеть в последний момент. Я мог опоздать.

ОПОЗДАТЬ.

Их было трое… мог ли один из них уже…? Я не знаю, как спросить. Иду в гостиную, Джастин молча следует за мной. Слава богу, кажется, он отказался от мысли уехать к Дафни. Его дом тут… Он должен это понимать, ведь так? Я раскуриваю косяк и протягиваю Джастину. Пока он глубоко затягивается, наливаю нам Бима на два пальца и сажусь напротив.

— Можешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

Он одним глотком осушает стакан, я наливаю снова.

— Я расклеивал плакаты, — пожимает он плечами. — А какие-то недопидоры решили преподать гею урок.

— И что сделали?

— Что сделали? Преподали мне урок. Держи перцовый баллончик под рукой.

Я киваю. Я не об этом спрашивал, но злость скорее всего полезней шока.

— Они причинили тебе какой-то вред?

— Изнасиловали? Брайан, ты хочешь узнать, изнасиловали или нет.

Я морщусь. Но и он тоже. Храбрится, как всегда, но я вижу — он весь зажался от страха. Я киваю.

— Да, я хочу знать.

— Нет, не хочешь.

Я застываю. Бим поднимается из желудка к горлу. Я опоздал. Опоздал, опоздал, опоздал. Я, кажется, или заплачу сейчас, или сблюю. Или все сразу.

Он поднимает на меня взгляд, затягивается последний раз и откладывает косяк. Поджимает колени к груди, обнимает их, утыкается подбородком.

— Нет. Не успели.

Я киваю. Облегчение такое, что не выразить. Чувствую, как расслабляются мышцы шеи. Я глубоко вдыхаю, мне уже не кажется, что я задыхаюсь.

— У тебя что-нибудь болит?

Он кивает.

— Все поверхностное, мне кажется, — он проводит рукой по лицу. — Вот это хуже всего, наверное?

Я отрицательно качаю головой, но он прав. На левой стороне лица расплывается огромный синяк. И мелкие отметки и ранки от камушков. Я хотел бы коснуться, но не уверен, что он к этому готов.

— Хочешь пойти в…

Он качает головой.

— Полиция ни хрена не сделает. В больницу ехать незачем. Пара дней, и все пройдет.

— Давай пойдем в постель.

— Ты иди, я присоединюсь позже.

— Джастин…

Он пожимает плечами и идет за мной. Я откидываю одеяло, и он ложится, не раздеваясь. Я осторожно кладу руку ему на талию, он не препятствует. Я жду, пока его дыхание замедлится, и он уснет. Потом пытаюсь уснуть тоже.

 

***

Шепот Брайана у моего уха. Я весь в поту, почему вообще я улегся спать в таком количестве одежды? Я выворачиваюсь из объятий и стягиваю худи через голову. Собираюсь снять и штаны, но едва за них берусь, я вспоминаю грубые руки, которые стаскивали с меня джинсы. Вспоминаю холодную воду лужи на моем лице и холод асфальта, который чувствовал сквозь одежду. Я хватаю упавшее на пол худи и надеваю обратно.

Брайан наблюдает за всем этим. Блядь, не нужно мне было тут оставаться. Мне хочется слезть с постели, но он же последует за мной. Я ложусь обратно, на спину, закрываю глаза и чувствую на себе его взгляд, хоть он и притворяется, что не смотрит.

— Просто кошмар, Брайан. У меня они постоянно. Все нормально.

Он закуривает, я не открываю глаз. Лежу и стараюсь дышать как положено.

Видимо, в конце концов я уснул, потому что проснулся снова от того, что Брайан говорил мне в ухо, а ещё потому, что отчаянно хотелось убраться отсюда нахуй и срочно.

В этот раз я встаю с кровати, и Брайан поднимается следом.

— Можно мы просто не будем об этом говорить?

— Это не помогает, мы пробовали.

— И что теперь, мне искать психотерапевта?

— Просто расскажи мне, что случилось.

— Ты был там.

— Не совсем.

— Почему ты вообще был там?

Он прикусывает губу, и вот тут мне становится интересно.

 

***

 

— Почему ты вообще был там?

Я чуть не ответил: "Хотелось хорошего минета в подворотне", - но сообразил, что это худший ответ из возможных. Поэтому я пытаюсь не таращиться на его щеку с синяком и на мелкие ранки, каждая из которых напоминает мне — меня там не было. Не было там, где я должен был быть. В нужное время.

Я жду. Надеюсь, что он сначала ответит на мой вопрос, а потом уже потребует ответа на свой. Но он молчит.

— Джастин, — окликаю я, он поднимает на меня растерянный взгляд. По-моему, он забыл вопрос. — Что произошло?

— Не сейчас, — качает он головой, — ладно?

Я киваю.

— Пойдем обратно в кровать?

— Не сейчас.

Я снова киваю, сажусь поудобнее.

— Я пойду домой. Мы с тобой потом поговорим.

Я хочу остановить его, но не знаю, как. Силой удерживать не вариант. Зацеловать до потери памяти тоже. Я решаю попробовать вещи попроще.

— Останься, ладно?

Он оборачивается ко мне. Я не могу понять выражение на его лице, но он кивает. Я придвигаюсь к нему и нерешительно прикасаюсь. Обвиваю руками, целую в лоб, Джастин вздыхает. Он наклоняет мою голову к себе, целует.

— Прости.

— За что? — я чуть отстраняюсь.

— За то, что снова так с тобой поступаю.

Я не знаю, что ответить. Не в его привычках принимать на себя ответственность за то дерьмо, в котором он не виноват. И даже когда виноват, он не очень-то принимает. Я качаю головой.

— Извинения — чушь.

Он улыбается. Кривовато и коротко, но уже кое-что. Я беру его за руку и отвожу в кровать. Ложусь на спину, он сворачивается у меня под боком. Я твердо намерен считать это добрым знаком.

***

Он попросил меня остаться. Он иногда это делает или, точнее, делал, давно уже не было. Я знаю, он чувствует себя виноватым за произошедшее. А его вины нет. Моя, может, есть. Можно бы списать все на случайную херню, черт его знает. Он ведет меня обратно в постель, и я устраиваюсь у него под боком. Я хочу, чтобы он чувствовал — я тут, целый, настоящий, его. Одному из нас нужно поспать, и если Брайану это поможет, я могу расслабиться и позволить ему обнимать меня.

Он засыпает. Его рука покоится у меня на спине, я обнимаю его поперек груди и прячу лицо в сгиб шеи. Я вдыхаю его запах — теплый, мускусный, табачный, с ноткой туалетной воды, даже после душа. Это успокаивает. Я закрываю глаза и вспоминаю мужчин, которые пытались причинить мне… изнасиловать. Мне придется с этим свыкнуться. И ещё принять меры безопасности. Нужно завести перцовый баллончик или пистолет. И по-хорошему, не стоит мне, пожалуй, таскаться в одиночестве по темным полуночным переулкам. Это первое правило безопасности после "переходя улицу, посмотри налево и направо".

Пару часов спустя Брайан снова просыпается. Уже почти восемь, он больше не уснет. Я медленно целую его грудь, спускаясь все ниже. Я хочу почувствовать его вкус. Я хочу, чтобы у него был тот безмятежный вид, какой бывает только после утреннего минета и только в моем исполнении. Я видел его после минета с другими. С ними он не позволяет себе того, что позволяет…

Он тянет меня за руку. Я поднимаю глаза — спокойным он не выглядит. Я улыбаюсь ему, целую, глажу бедра, возвращаюсь руками к груди, а ртом подбираюсь к члену. Посасываю и вылизываю ему яйца, пробую его на вкус, касаюсь, ощущаю, как он становится все крепче, теплее и уверенней. Я поднимаюсь выше, процеловываю живот и шею. Замираю над его ртом. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, и я его целую. Его руки лежат неподвижно. Он опасается, что прикосновения меня испугают. Я приподнимаюсь и медленно расстегиваю толстовку. Начинаю снимать футболку, но замираю от резкой боли. Он тут же замечает и садится.

— Давай посмотрю, — он помогает снять, а я пытаюсь натянуть её обратно, но Брайан так на меня смотрит, что понятно — не раздеваться до выздоровления не выйдет. И я так и не знаю, нужно мне в больницу или нет. Когда футболка с меня все-таки снята, по его резкому вдоху становится ясно, что он об этом думает. Я знаю, штаны он хочет снять тоже. Он хочет увидеть, какой ущерб нанесен, оценить его и все исправить. Но он не станет. Его руки лежат на моей талии, но ни за что не коснутся пояса штанов.

Я медленно стягиваю их сам и отбрасываю в изножье кровати. Ложусь на спину, закрываю глаза. Я не смогу смотреть, как он будет делать это. Просто не смогу.

Я чувствую, как он касается меня, мягко и осторожно. Он нажимает на больное место, и я уворачиваюсь. У него теплые заботливые руки, но он касается каждого синяка, а я сам пока не знаю, где они у меня. Я позволяю его пальцам обрисовывать карту их расположения на мне. Так оно приятней, поверьте.

Его руки теперь между моих бедер, и я чувствую, какие они горячие, как нежны они там, где чужое колено разводило мне ноги. Я морщусь от воспоминаний, и Брайан тут же убирает руку. Он подталкивает меня в бок, а я сомневаюсь, что смогу перевернуться. У меня болит спина, и мне трудно заставить себе разрешить ему все это видеть.

— Просто дай мне посмотреть, — шепчет он мне в ухо.

Я перекатываюсь на живот, и пальцы Брайана легонько скользят по моей заднице и ногам. Его губы теплые, нежные, и когда они целуют мою кожу, я знаю, что под ними — ужасные синяки. Я начинаю плакать. Он зализывает чувствительную кожу, и я так ему благодарен, что словами не выразить.

Его губы продолжают покрывать поцелуями каждую отметину, словно мне от этого действительно может стать лучше. Нет, конечно. Мы оба это понимаем.

Я-то думал, бита выбила из меня всю наивную чистоглазую веру в безопасность. А оказалось, её нужно выбивать из меня снова и снова, и даже не знаю, удастся ли избавиться от неё полностью. Иногда я рад, что не получается. Сегодня мне хочется, чтобы её выковыряли из меня ещё тогда, после выпускного, вместе с осколками кости.

Его губы теперь на моей заднице. Он очень осторожен. Он никогда не был так осторожен. Его язык касается сфинктера, и я не понимаю, Брайан хочет, чтобы я кончил, или проверяет, не обманываю ли я его. Я бы не стал врать о таком. Думаю, он это знает. И думаю, он хочет, чтобы я кончил.

Он разводит мне ягодицы шире и лижет, его язык выглаживает каждую складочку до тех пор, пока я не становлюсь таким мокрым и открытым, что меня можно трахнуть немедленно и без смазки.

Он спускается ртом к моим яйцам, рука обхватывает мой член, и я морщусь. Он побаливает после руки того мужика, и того, как был прижат к асфальту и мелким камушкам, а меня такое не торкает.

Брайан приподнимается, и я переворачиваюсь. Смотрю на него, а он уставился на мой стоящий член, словно завороженный ярко-красными отметинами и мелкими ранками от гравия.

Я киваю:

— Пройдет.

Он словно хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает.

— Брайан, пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя.

Он качает головой.

— Ты не готов.

— Готов. Но если ты нет, я пойму.

Он наклоняется ко мне поцеловать, я заваливаю его на себя, обнимаю ногами, и плевать, что он тазовыми костями попал на синяки.

— Пожалуйста.

Он прячет лицо мне в шею.

— Нет, вот так. Хочу видеть, что это ты. Пожалуйста.

Я осторожно убираю одну руку и тянусь за презервативом. Наши пальцы встречаются: он потянулся за смазкой.

Я ложусь на спину, забрасываю руки вверх, закрывая глаза, и наслаждаюсь ощущением того, как его нежные пальцы, длинные и скользкие, поглаживают меня изнутри. Расслабляюсь, позволяю коленям шире распасться в стороны, а Брайан перед тем, как зависнуть надо мной, сначала мягко целует внутреннюю поверхность моих бедер. Я зажмуриваюсь, чтобы не заплакать, и когда он входит в меня, медленно, по сантиметру, я выгибаюсь навстречу, принимая его глубже, показывая ему — я тут, с ним.

Мы входим в ритм, медленный, нежный. Брайан смотрит на меня, и я это чувствую. Чуть отодвигаю руки с глаз, чтобы видеть его тоже, он озабоченно следит за мной. Я улыбаюсь и глажу его по лицу. Он целует меня в щеку, легкими мелкими поцелуями покрывает красноту, которая сойдет за несколько дней, но сейчас служит нам напоминанием о том, что мир опасен.

Брайан ускоряется до бешеного темпа. Я обвиваю его ногами, вцепляюсь в него — и мы оба кончаем.

Я плачу. Он тоже. Это не плач даже, это просто… перелилось через край.

Он утыкается головой мне в шею.

— Я очень испугался.

Я киваю.

Он приподнимается и сцеловывает слезы с уголков моих глаз. Мы так и лежим, пока снова оба не засыпаем.


End file.
